Mr & Mr Kuran
by Nillen
Summary: AU. Being a spy is awesome. Being a spy while your husband is a spy too? You should go and ask that to Zero Kuran first. KanaZero.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

Err... I got inspired by 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'? xD This is just a oneshot though, I only wrote this out of my amusement.

**English is my second language. Sorry for all the English errors.**

... Where's the 'Action' choice for genre anyway? o_o

* * *

><p>Lilac eyes wandered inside the grand hall filled with other guests. He gracefully made his way in, making sure to give polite nods to those he found on his way to his destination. He wore white suit, fitted to teasingly shown his body curves, completed with a black tie. His silver hair was messily stylish; some strands slightly covered his eyes but fully covered his ears, one with silver earrings; just the way he liked it.<p>

He unconsciously licked his lips when his focus stiffened a little before turning to look at him.

Beautiful, warm browns met dashingly admirable lilacs.

The other man was all clad in black. Handsome in nature as his dark suit complimented him more.

"This is a shocking revelation." The taller of two gave a smile, placing his glass of red wine on the surface of the table before fully turned to meet with the young man in white. The silver haired male returned his smile with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I thought you said you got _meeting_ tonight?" he approached the taller man, who was a brunette. The latter looked down on the former; their height differences are quite obvious since the lilac eyed man only reached his nose.

The brunette suppressed his laughter from escaping.

"I do._ This_ is the _meeting_."

"Oh?" the shorter man titled his head slightly to one side, the noises of chatting involving businesses and gossips were heard all around them and the silver haired man huffed at another smile he received.

"Yes. I never lied to you, did I?" he calmly replied, reaching out a hand to place it against the silver haired man's arm. The younger one was about to retort back when another guest came between them.

"Mr. Kuran! You came! Ehh… who is this?" the blonde blinked looking at them. The brunette turned to look at him, wrapping his left arm around the shorter man beside him to pull him closer to his side.

"Well, hello there. This is my spouse, Zero Kuran." Kaname smiled and Zero puffed his cheeks slightly.

The blonde was in awe for a moment. The silver haired man was nothing but beautiful and perfect. His pale milky skin was flawless with the combination of his thin, pink lips and lilac coloured eyes. His silver tresses most probably were as soft and silky as how they looked like they were. And not to mention his body, curvy like a woman but yet, admirable one like a young Adonis he was to have.

The blonde inwardly grinned as he gently holding onto Zero's right hand, bowing down a little as he brought the hand closed to his lips.

"Mr. Kuran, you look lovely tonight. My name is Nathan Elebert, the host of the party." He complimented and said man pulled his hand away, slow but smooth before turning to look at his brunette husband. Kaname looked down at him again, this time brown eyes were deep in suppressed annoyance.

Lilac eyes amused at what they saw and Zero looked back at the young blonde.

"Well, Mr. Elebert, if you can excuse us, my husband and I are somehow in a deep… _conversation_ just now." He gave a slight smile, promptly ignoring any reply he was given with as he pulled on Kaname's hand, away from the blonde.

Once they were out from the hall and found themselves in one of the balconies, Kaname went to wrap his arms around his smaller spouse from behind.

"What was that about? I thought you said you hate being touched." Kaname was never someone who played with words when he had enough. Everything involved around a certain silver haired person was in his concern.

"Why didn't you tell me that your mission have something to do with Nathan Elebert?" Zero looked over his shoulder to give a glare at the brunette. Kaname felt his eyes twitched before tightened his grip on him.

"You didn't tell me that your mission have something to do with Nathan Elebert either." He argued but in a smaller voice. Zero huffed, moved in his arms to fully face him before placing his hands against Kaname's shoulders.

"I'm not letting you get my meal for tonight." He stated with a mono tone but eyes were dark with challenges. His husband smirked, gently leaned their foreheads to rest against one another.

"That's _my_ meal you are talking about, honey."

Just when their lips were about to meet, the lights were turned off and a scream was heard. Both Kurans turned to look at the direction of the voice. Zero wasted no time as he quickly ran towards the direction, at the same time taking out his guns from the inside of his white jacket.

The brunette, on the other hand, had his eyes darted towards the other end of the hall where the main switch was placed on the left corner. He made his way there as quickly as he could.

"Everyone, get down on the floor!" a voice echoed – Zero by heart knew that it belonged to his partner in crime, his husband of course – and Zero was glad the guests were now put under safety. Lilac eyes hardened when he lost track of the blonde but then, someone had opened the large velvet curtains that covered the windows by switch. With the help of the moonlight, he found back his target.

The silver haired spy ran towards the figures that were running by the stairs, headed towards the second level of the grand hall when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him down.

"Fuck!" he cursed, turned to shot at the intruder only to find other bullets hitting their place. The intruder, surprisingly his husband himself quickly pulled him to crawl upward, fast to continue chasing the kidnappers and their victim. Kaname, as they went up, skillfully blocking the gunshots with a silver tray that he had found somewhere on the dining table.

"Hurry up, Zero!" he pulled the silver haired man by his hand, finally got up from their knees to run faster by their feet when they reached the second level. Zero groaned at the darkness of the place and Kaname silently stepped forward but in a slower pace.

When the silence were too heavy that it almost suffocated, both husbands turned to have their backs against one another, eyes warily inspecting the dark empty level of the hall. Zero had his hands ready on his guns, heart beating a little bit faster at the thought of his husband being defenseless without any weapons.

Even thought Kaname always fight with bare hands and still survive, thanked to his skills in various martial arts and his outstanding speed, Zero could not help but became worried.

"Kaname-" but the brunette had cut him first.

"Your three o'clock!" Zero quickly raised his gun at his said direction, shooting double bullets and a sound of body slumped was heard. Before he was able to recover from the surprise, the brunette pulled him towards one of the pillars out of more bullets that now were directed towards them.

Cursing, Zero took a deep breath then turned to look at Kaname. Kaname was looking at him as well and when they finally came into a mutual agreement, both men leaped from their hiding place from different directions towards their attackers.

Zero ran fast, hands pulling his triggers nonstop as every of his bullet did not failed him. The assassins were hit either on their heads or their chests. He abruptly stopped when he reached the door that led to the only room on the second level.

He tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. The silver haired man cursed again for the nth time, backing a step before running forward and kicked the door open with his leg. He quickly raised both of his guns, lilac eyes almost sparkled amusingly at the sight of Nathan Elebert being held by his kidnappers.

The people, ten in count, wore black masks to cover their faces while Nathan was in verge of breaking down to tears.

Zero mentally snorted.

_'What a man.'_

"If you step closer, we'll kill him." The one who held him threatened and Zero rolled his eyes at him.

"Fuckers, kill him all you want, because then, I'll just need to kill all of you as the price." Zero's blatant words caused the blonde to whimper before breaking into tears. Again, Zero rolled his eyes.

"Ahh… they ripped my shirt. This shirt costed me more than a hundred dollars." Kaname stepped behind Zero, looking as annoyed as ever as he examined the small tore on his black shirt. Zero chuckled.

"Wait till we reach home and I'll seam it back for you."

"Honey, this shirt is too expensive, not even your skillful embroidery can save it."

"Whatever, _darling_. Now I'm quite piss off, don't make me lose my temper." Zero still had his eyes on the men, who stared at them as if they were crazy.

_Hello_, they were in the life-death situation now and both men could still get into their casual homey conversation?

"What is it? Or _who_ is it that pissed you off?" a smirk found its way to the brunette's face as he wrapped his arms around his spouse's waist, placing his chin on Zero's right shoulder.

"Them." Zero raised his guns a little bit higher, aimed at their heads as the masked men raised theirs as well. Kaname chuckled.

"Well, well, who is it that dare to make my beautiful spouse become angry and causes wrinkles on his pretty face? I believe they shall face their doom sooner, not later."

With the words, the men shoot their guns towards them. Kaname easily avoided all the shots, pulling his silver haired spouse with him as well. Their bodies molded against one another, gracefully evading every single bullet that tried to harm them. Before Zero knew it, they had lured the enemy to get out from the room to get them.

Kaname still had his arms around his spouse, his back facing the enemy as Zero had his around his neck, raised his hands up and releasing his bullets expertly. Bloods spilled on the floor, followed by five dead bodies.

Zero heard his husband chuckled on his ear, the brunette's left hand was holding onto sharp silverware as it gently cut onto his white slack, revealing his naked pale skin of his hip. Zero had to wonder when did he collected all those stuff – perhaps during his run to the place where the main switch was located – before glaring at the brunette.

"Put it away or no sex for a month."

"Roger, honey." He replied as quickly as his hand moved to throw the knife away. The silverware met his victim, another assassin on one of his eyes. Zero smiled at his husband, his own right hand moved over Kaname's left shoulder and shot his gun at another assassin who tried to stab his husband from the back.

"Hmm… getting fiery here, aren't we?" Kaname smirked and his hands grabbed onto Zero's hips. Lilac eyes widened as Kaname licked his earrings suggestively.

Horny bastard could still get horny during alarming situations.

The masked man that was still holding onto his victim shouted at his partners to just go and kill the duo. Zero mentally shook his head at the stupid order before lashing another shot during their making out, this time toward the man who held his hostage.

Nathan, thankfully had fainted – probably during all the shooting scene – and Zero tried to pull himself away from the grip that Kaname had on him when suddenly, the brunette lowered him down, his back on one arm – the same part of a dance where the female companion was bent backward by the male – and his lilac eyes sharpened once his sight was greeted by another two masked men that tried to run away down the stairs.

He moved his guns above his head, face upside down glaring at the two cowards as he pulled the triggers of both of his guns. The sounds of bodies fell was his reward afterward.

"Honey, have I ever told you that you look a lot more beautiful tonight?" Kaname said all of sudden with their positions stilled. Zero could not help but smirked.

It was obvious that his husband still did not get over the fact that he let that stupid Elebert touched his hand earlier.

"Well, thank you, darling. You look more handsome than usual as well."

Kaname chuckled, reversing their positions before he placed his lips against his husband's.

Their kiss was nothing but passionate, tongues fighting each other for domination. Zero had lost track of time when Kaname's hands undone his shirt and were touching his body in heated touches. The brunette pushed him against the nearest wall, mouths never parted. The obvious bulge inside of his husband's pants was now rubbing against his hip and it caused the younger man to moan lustfully.

Kaname's lips went to nip and suck on his neck when the sirens were finally heard, signalling the presence of the police.

Growling, Kaname pulled away, staring at his flushing, beautiful spouse trapped between himself and the wall. He smirked, leaned forward again to capture the now red lips in another mind blowing kiss before they have to go separate ways.

Zero pulled away after a minute or so, deciding that they could continue later on in their own room and house. Then, Kaname suddenly turned to give a look at the unconscious blonde.

"He's yours." Kaname stated, much in the dishevel condition himself after their small make out session. Zero twitched his eyes.

It was Kaname that helped to open the curtain – he was sure as hell it was Kaname – so that he could pinpoint their target. Kaname that helped him to avoid attacks on the stairs. Kaname that told him and show him every assassins that tried to hurt them. And now, Kaname was lending his price to him as well?

"That's-"

"Next time, if we were to get the same mission again, the 'price' should be given to me without any resistance." He reasoned with a smirk and Zero suppressed the urge to stab and kill his husband.

_'Manipulative bastard as usual.'_

As they went to their own ways, - Kaname back to his organization while Zero taking Nathan together with him back to his - , they shared one last glance before disappeared through the night, unknown to other innocent guests' knowledge.

* * *

><p>"Urmm…" Zero lazily opened his eyes, bleary before staring straight to his still deep-in-sleep husband. The silver haired man let out a yawn as he ran his fingers through Kaname's brown locks.<p>

Last night, Zero had returned home earlier than Kaname did. It turned out that since his husband had _failed_ his mission, he was ordered to take another mission. He became angry at the damn organization that dared to use Kaname like that and Zero had gone into an angry mode.

Kaname, of course, being a _lovely_ husband he was, managed to calm him down and they went back to continue with their making out session.

The weird thing about being spy like this was the fact that Kaname and Zero were not and would never be partners. They worked individually. Receiving missions from any organizations that wanted to hire them since they were the top spies of the country, actually earned them a lot. Other than that, Zero had his own _job_ which was the housewife – or house_husband_, it was still a job, mind you – and Kaname was quite a famous writer.

Last night was not the first time they had got the same mission. Their organizations ordered them to bring Nathan Elebert to them – _'No question and no objection, do your mission and the huge amount of money would be yours'_, it always went that way.

Zero sighed as he slowly unwrapping Kaname's arms around his waist. He placed his legs down from the bed before picking up Kaname's black shirt. Smiling to himself at the small hole he saw on the shirt, he slowly put down said shirt on his own body.

Since his body frame was smaller than Kaname, the shirt actually reached down to barely cover his ass. He huffed at the thought of last night. Kaname had been very persistant, kept on asking for his _reward_ for Nathan Elebert. Now his bumps were hurting like it was his first time.

Zero walked around the room with only Kaname's shirt on him, picking up all their scattered clothes on the floor, putting them into laundry bin and arranging back other things back to their positions, neatly.

After this, Zero thought, he will make breakfast for them and maybe going out together afterward to watch movie or something. They had been married about three years and both of them were still young and fresh – people always mistaken them as teen best friends going to watch movies rather than husbands – and Zero chuckled at the memory of their making out at the backseats in the movie theatre.

He went out from their master bedroom, heading to the kitchen when Kaname sleepily waking up from his slumber. The brunette placed his hand on the space where his husband had slept on and dreamingly inhaled the sweet scent that was Zero.

The brunette was about to fall asleep again when his cellphone suddenly beeped. He frowned, reached out to take his cellphone that was placed on the bedside table before checking the mailbox message.

Zero was making their breakfast in the kitchen, pink apron on, when a fax came in. He turned his head to glance at the machine they positioned close to the kitchen's entrance before slowly approaching it. It seemed like another mission just arrived.

Zero slowly took the paper in his hand, his lilac eyes reading the gist of the mission properly before widened in pure surprise.

The paper slipped from Zero's hand as his brain froze by the name of his target.

Kaname's eyes were wide as the target of his new mission was revealed.

'_No question, no objection : Eliminate Zero Kuran.'_

'_No question, no objection : Kill Kaname Kuran.'_

Oh dear, what would happen to our lovely Mr. and Mr. Kuran now?

END.

* * *

><p>AN : My dear, lovely readers, I'm not going to discontinue 'A Spoonful of Ginger'. I just need some time to gather back my inspiration, so don't you worry :)

Review please.


End file.
